A Flash of Red
by Sapphirie
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A FLICK OF THE TONGUE". Kaname sees a flash of Yuuki's panties while pursuing a couple of Day Class students. What would our naughty pureblood do? RATED M FOR LEMON ONESHOT.


**A Flash of Red**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So, a lot of you were saying that "A Flick of the Tongue" was too good to be my first fanfiction. But I DID say it was my FIRST PUBLISHED fanfiction. I actually thought about starting to write fanfic almost a year ago. But once I start with a plot, I had difficulty following through it, since I get writer's block easily. So I had a lot of practice! XD

Oh, and by the way, no one seemed to notice that there was something missing in "A Flick of the Tongue". Did you ever notice that Yuuki wasn't wearing cycling shorts in that fanfic? Sorry about that, I only watched Vampire Knight once when I wrote that fanfic so I didn't notice much what she was wearing. I also decided that her cycling shorts won't be necessary. *insert evil laugh here*

Okay, so that was a long author's note. Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to those who left a review and those who added me and my story to their favorites list. Thank you so much!

Oh, and by the way, sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I have no beta. Please inform me if you find any other errors.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Knight, so don't sue me! It belongs to the wonderful Matsuri Hino.

* * *

KANAME

Tonight's another typical night. The members of the Night Class have been waiting for the next instructor to arrive. Yagari Touga hasn't shown up yet. He's been ten minutes late, and he's NEVER late for class. I've been wondering what's taking him so long, the class was getting unruly. So, I stood up from where I was seated and walked to the door.

"Kaname-sama, where are you headed to?" Aidou inquired as my hand grasped the doorknob.

"I'm going to look for our dear teacher." I replied nonchalantly.

"I'll go with you, Kaname-sama." Ruka chimed in.

"That won't be necessary; stay here and keep the class well-behaved." I ordered.

I pulled the door open and stepped outside, closing the door behind me softly and strode away. I wasn't intending to look for Yagari, I just wanted to get out of there and see Yuuki. I almost forgot that Zero was absent for tonight. I certainly hope my dear little Yuuki doesn't overwork on filling in for Zero.

Yuuki and I have become closer ever since a week ago, our first time together. And ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her, not that I don't think of her that MUCH before, but it seems harder to concentrate recently. It was getting more arduous to conceal my boner, or so they call it these days, whenever I see or think of her. I couldn't forget about her voluptuous body, the intoxicating scent of her arousal, the exquisite taste of her sweet nectar, and the way she writhed and moaned my name beneath me.

Ah, there she is, my little minx; the object of all my fantasies; the warmth I've been seeking all my life. She was alone as expected, standing on the terrace, accomplishing her duty as a Guardian.

Them all of a sudden, her form went rigid and she hopped up the edge of the terrace, then as if spotting her target, she jumped off. That simple movement caused her skirt to fly upwards, allowing me a full view of her deep red lace underwear. I suppressed a groan as my manhood twitched in approval.

That color looked strikingly delicious against her beautiful skin. Oh, how I wanted to just rip it off her delectable body and sheath myself forcefully inside her…

Hmm…. I might just do that.

I followed her surreptitiously and saw her sprinting towards a couple of Day Class girls. She climbed up a tree in a single bound and jumped to the branch of the tree across. She hopped off the branch, landing in front of the girls, shocking them. Watching her move like that excited my senses even more. I hid myself behind a tree closest to them without being noticed as she started to interrogate them.

YUUKI

Prefect duty as usual, but tonight, Zero's not around, he got orders from the Hunter's Association. Maybe nothing will happen tonight. _Sigh!_ It's boring patrolling alone at night! I wish Kaname was here.

Kaname… I could never get used to feeling whenever I think of him. And to think that such a person actually LOVES me. Everytime I remember he says "I love you", I still get butterflies in my stomach. It was just too good to be true. I would pinch myself sometimes just to prove I wasn't dreaming.

Well, our first time together couldn't possibly count as a dream, I'm not that creative. I admit I've fantasized about him before, but they were always gentle and romantic not to mention a little vague. But compared to the actual thing, my fantasies could do him no justice.

He was perfect in every way. He brings me such pleasure I couldn't even imagine! His skin was so warm and silky, his body, hard against mine. The feel of his lips on mine, on my body, is indescribable. And his tongue-- Mmm, his perfect, very talented tongue…

BAD YUUKI! You're on Prefect duty! Daydreaming about him wouldn't help! I better distract myself with something… AHA! A couple of Day Class students!

I hopped up the edge of the terrace quickly and jumped off. I ran towards them and jumped up to climb a tree, I used a branch as leverage and launched myself at the branch of the tree across. I hopped off the branch, landing in front of them. They were surprised by my sudden arrival.

"You two," I shouted at them. "I want your names and your sections!"

"My name is Tanaka Rina and this is Fujiwa Erika, we're from 2-B." the taller of the two answered calmly. I'm glad they're not making this hard.

Wait, aren't these the same girls who snuck out of the Sun Dorms at night to take pictures? The night Aidou-sempai bit me? But their memories have been erased back then.

"Leaving your dorms beyond curfew hours is prohibited!" I scolded them while writing their names on my notepad.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to take some pictures of some of the Night Class members!"

"I believe I'm in no position to give you a verdict. Go back to your dorms; Chairman Cross would gladly hear your alibis tomorrow morning."

"Ugh!" The shorter one whined. "This is so unfair!"

"We should go before we get into anymore trouble," reasoned the other while pulling her companion away, back to the Sun Dorms.

"_Sigh!_ Every time I'm alone in Prefect duty, THIS happens!"

"Thank you for protecting us, Miss Prefect." A familiar voice whispered in my left ear. I yelped in surprise and turned around quickly, I didn't even feel him come!

"Kaname, you scared me!"

My breath suddenly got caught in my throat when I saw him. His lips were smiling, but his eyes were hungry. I know that look; he looks at me like that whenever he wanted to devour me. I felt anticipation course through my veins as he gracefully stalked towards me, like a predator stalking its prey. I took a step backwards causing my head to bump against the tree behind me.

"Ka-Kaname?" I whispered as he pressed his hands on the tree behind me, his hands trapping me against it.

"You really are a tease, aren't you, Yuuki?" He asked me in a hushed voice, his breath wafted over my face and I'm already dazed.

"I can't remember a time I teased you." I mumbled.

"Oh, but you did." His face came closer to mine. "You do it almost everyday, even before a week ago."

"I don't understand what you're--" I gasped when his nails grazed over my left thigh ever so lightly, when he slipped his hand under my skirt.

"I mean this," his fingers stopped at my underwear and his face came closer to my ear, whispering, "By wearing such a sinful little thing… you tempt me too much." His fingers were tracing patterns on my underwear; the tickling sensation was slowly making me incoherent.

"Kaname…" I moaned his name weakly. He must've seen my underwear when I jumped off.

"You're a very naughty little girl for enticing me like that." He said and lightly grazed his finger against my hole to my clit through my panties. I threw my head back and groaned. And he calls ME a tease!

"I-It's not like I meant to do that…" I muttered breathlessly.

"Regardless, what's done is done." I heard him say before he crashed his lips with mine.

I responded quickly, the kiss was passionate and wild. My hands immediately went to clutch at his hair, pulling him closer to me. He didn't waste any time as he opened my jacket and my shirt, his hands coming to grab my breasts and I moaned, causing our kiss to break.

"Kaname, we can't—not here!" I panted, my hands now resting on his shoulders.

"Can't we?" He asked teasingly and squeezed my breasts a little harder; I bit back a moan. "But you seem to be enjoying yourself, Yuuki. Why should we stop?"

"Kaname…" I wheezed weakly. "We can't do it here."

"Why?" He asked while still massaging my breasts, and placing soft butterfly kisses along my neck, making it hard to think.

"We're in school grounds—by a tree even. It's improper!" I managed to choke out.

"But you like it." He retorted.

"Kana— AH!" I was cut off when he licked my neck.

"I know you like it, even if we're in public." He whispered in my ear. "I can tell from your SCENT." He emphasized the word; he brought his other hand under my skirt and touched my womanhood, applying a little pressure. "See? You're already wet Yuuki, soaking wet." He purred.

"Kaname…" I moaned his name.

"Yuuki," he groaned in response and kissed my lips once again.

There was no hesitation this time; I kissed him back with the equal amount of fervor he was showing me. His arms wrapped around my body tightly. I eagerly clutched at his jacket and unbuttoned it along with his shirt, his tie still around his neck. I needed to feel more of him, more of his hot and silky skin.

I ran my hands along the smooth skin of his chest, enjoying the feel of his warmth as we kissed. He ground his hips against mine and I moaned into our kiss, understanding what he, we wanted.

I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, quickly opening the zipper and grabbing his pants along with his underwear. I pulled it down to his knees breaking our kiss, but as soon as I stood up, his mouth was on mine again.

I grabbed his erection with my right hand, earning a deep guttural groan from him, I and slowly and softly stroked it. Touching my forefinger to the tip and spreading the moisture to his head, down to his shaft, to his base.

He suddenly broke our kiss and turned me around to face the tree and brought my palms to rest at the trunk. He slipped his hand under my skirt and ripped my underwear off. I moaned at his eagerness.

He held my butt with one hand and pushed himself vehemently inside of me with the other, making me scream in pleasure. We hadn't been in this position before, it felt so good, and he was deeper inside me this way.

"Yuuki, you feel so good this way." He groaned in my ear.

"Kaname," I moaned his name softly.

He started to move inside me, slowly at first, sliding in and out of me easily. I rocked my hips against his, meeting him as he pumped in and out. We were moaning and panting at the same time and soon he was holding my hips with both hands, his nails digging in to my flesh. The added force brought me such pleasure, I could only moan in approval of the way he was handling me.

"Harder…" I moaned at him.

He complied by gradually increasing the pressure of his thrusts, and soon he was slamming in and out me. I couldn't keep up with him. I could hear our flesh slapping against each other adding to the feeling of ecstasy.

"Kaname," I panted. And I know he knew I was close.

His other hand snapped up to tug at my hair, pulling it to the side so I was facing him. He gave me a fierce kiss, and intruded my mouth with his tongue. His hands gripped at my hips and my hair harder, his movements becoming more erratic.

Soon he had me screaming his name in rapture as I came, my body shaking and twitching with the force of my orgasm. He followed after me after one hard thrust and spilled himself inside me, whispering my name, making the experience more wondrous.

We were both retrieving our breaths, panting and gasping for air. Our bodies were slick from sweat, our skin flushed with heat. He kissed my forehead and whispered 'I love you' as he pulled out of me.

When we were both back down to Earth, we rearranged our clothing from the mess it was earlier. HE had no problem, of course. While I, once again am uncomfortable.

"Well, there goes another one. Do you have a lingerie fetish or something?" I asked him as he slipped my ripped panties in his pocket.

"Maybe, I can't be sure." He chuckled at this; clearly he was enjoying my despair once more.

"You managed to steal my underwear the FIRST time and now you destroy it THIS time?" I told him. "What's next? Are you going to disintegrate my underwear using your skills as a pureblood?"

"Hmm… That's not a bad idea…" He replied, grinning at me.

"Kaname!"

"Fine, I'll buy you new ones, would that make you happy?" He asked. "Maybe that will give me the privilege to destroy them." He mumbled as he placed his hand on my shoulder and leading us to the Sun Dorms.

"_Sigh!_ You can rip them off as much as you want. What I'm concerned about is prancing around campus without my underwear." I reasoned with him.

"Then you better bring an extra each time I'm around" He replied teasingly.

"Kaname!"

"What can I say? You bring out the devil in me." He said smugly.

I let it drop; surely he'll win this debate. He always does. So I just pouted at him.

He stopped walking and faced me. He smiled at me, the most genuine smile I ever saw. I was glad that I was the one who could make him this happy.

"You better go get a new pair before you head back on patrol." He brought his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you later then." He said with a wink.

I blushed, knowing what was to come. Ever since then, one round doesn't seem to satisfy him.

He turned away and strode towards the facilities. I faced the opposite direction and went inside my dorm.

I wore a fresh pair of underwear and just as Kaname said, I carried an extra and slipped it in my pocket, 'cause I know I'll be around him till classes end.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So? How was it? Was it any good? Please leave a review! This is my second published work, so I'm kinda new to this!

Constructive criticisms are welcome, so please don't burn me!

I'm also planning on writing a new story, my continuation of the anime. I just wish I could get this through. So, wish me luck!

Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
